Whom Clones Destroy
Whom Clones Destroy is the twelfth episode in the second season of "The Justice League Show", introducing Firestorm in full character respectively. This is one of the two episodes for the supernatural-anthology miniseries, “The Twilight Zone”, a parody to an old television franchise of the same name. Synopsis An army of Flash clones invade Hero City, forcing the real Flash and the Wonder Twins to find the source of it with help of Firestorm. Outside of the Justice League members rounding up the Flash clones, the Wonder Twins unaware that Zan's science fair partner and Firestorm are the same person. It soon turns out that the Penguin is responsible for the Flash clones. Plot The episode begins at the Hero City Bank, where an outraged Bane, who is trying to rob the bank, learns that the place was already bankrupt and demands an explanation from the banker. Convinced that somebody took his money, Bane goes on to accuse some customers, only to blow Wonder Woman's cover by insulting her hair, antagonizing her in the process. In response, Wonder Woman lassos Bane down, allowing the banker, who is really Green Lantern in disguise, to minecart him down into the police truck. Before Bane is carted off to jail, the Justice League reveals that they set up a trap for him when they learn that he is coming to rob the bank. After the League defeated Bane, the Wonder Twins reveal that it's time for them to catch up with their science fair project back at Jump High School. Later, clones of the Flash mysteriously turn up all over Hero City, even in and outside the Watchtower. For example, Supergirl discovers Flash clones cleaning the windows from outside the Watchtower while relaxing in a jacuzzi; Batman notices Flash clones roaming around the streets of Hero City after his Batmobile is fixed; and Superman and Wonder Woman see Flash clones playing a game of curling in the Hero City ice rink. Superman confirms this and calls an emergency meeting back at the Watchtower. Meanwhile, at Jump High School, Zan is assigned to be lab partners with Ronnie Raymond after his teacher catches his own mistake despite his objections. Later, upon their return to the Watchtower, the Twins discover the Flash Clones in the recreation room. Luckily, Green Lantern manages to put a nametag on the real Flash, who reveals that the clone versions of him are overrunning the city. The League decides to round up the clones while the Flash takes the twins to find the source of the clones' presence. The next day, at Jump High School, the Penguin raids the Wonder Twins' home-classroom to abduct their homeroom teacher. The Wonder Twins try to rescue their teacher, but to no avail until Firestorm intervenes and drives the Penguin away. The Wonder Twins inform Firestorm that the Penguin must be the suspect of the clone incident because he's come for a DNA expert, i.e., their homeroom teacher, so the trio leave school to inform the Flash. Meanwhile, upon successfully captured all the Flash clones in Hero City, the Justice League interrogates the clone one by one for information why they are here. Knowing what's happening too, the Flash proceeds to explain that the Penguin has made the clones and left them here for some reason, leaving them to wonder the city in search of food, water, etc. Firestorm volunteers to solve this case, and the Flash agrees to let him come along. Later, the Flash, the Wonder Twins, and Firestorm enter the Penguin's clone factory, which was built from the destroyed Hall of Doom, when they were ambushed by mutant clones of the Flash, led by Penguin, who was planning to hunt him down for his DNA so he can have the fortune per charity of his choice. A battle ensues, even in the Watchtower where the League is cornered by the Flash clones. After taking out the clones, Firestorm sends a DNA self-destruct code in order to stop all the genetically modified creatures at once, saving the Flash and the rest of the League, and allowing the cosmic streak to arrest the Penguin. Back at Hero City, upon receiving second place at the science fair, the Wonder Twins and Firestorm discover that their rival, who has recently won first place in the project, has cloned Mayor Glory. The episode ends with the narrator claiming that things always get weird in the Twilight Zone and begins laughing. Draft A draft must be written on this free page here. Trivia/References * The first scene of this episode should parody the famous bank run scene with Green Lantern disguised as Jimmy Stewart's George Bailey character from "It's a Wonderful Life". Category:Season 2